Taro
-1/2 Hybrid | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 140 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = Black | bloodtype = | unusual features = | allegiance = | previous allegiance = | occupation = | team = New Turtle School | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | address = | marital status = Alive | education = New Turtle School | family = | status = Alive | weapons = }} Thorn (タロ, Taro) is a half , half hybrid, and as such is counted among one of the few remaining individuals with Saiyan blood left in the Universe. As a child he grew up hearing tales of the mighty Saiyan warriors who defeated and upon turning 15 he fled his home planet and made his way to planet to learn more of those warriors and learn from their legacy so as to be able to attain the strength to be able to fight against the tyrant who has overrun his home and taken his sister hostage. Two years later he was among the warriors who faced off against the rampaging Majins of the Death Squad, fighting with their leader Dee on three separate occasions. On their third encounter, seeing Dee mercilessly beat his friends to death, Taro transformed into a and was able to defeat the Majin and kill the entire Death Squad. He has since made friends with Dee's "son" Thorn, the young Majin having vowed to help Taro free his family. Overview Appearance Taro is a young man with fair skin, black eyes and spiky black hair. He is tall and lean, though well muscled. He keeps his hair short and flat at the back and slightly spiky at the front. When he powers up his hair tends to firmly stand upwards on end in a spiky formation all over with one free hanging lock of hair falling down at the center of his forehead. After arriving on Earth he was initially mostly seen in a variation of the originally created by centuries ago. It consists of a blue jumpsuit worn under the armor, the jumpsuit covering his whole body from the neck down. The armor is mostly white in color with numerous sections in yellow, mainly the part covering his chest and shoulders. Two little straps made of the same yellow material cover his shoulder. He also wears White gloves and boots, which have yellow colors tips, above the jumpsuit. Recently he has started wearing a gi similar to that worn by many warriors on earth. Derived from the design of the gi worn by students at the New Turtle School, it is similar in all aspects but for the turtle kanji, which is absent from his gi. It consists of a dark blue undershirt worn below an orange tank-top, with baggy pants in the same orange color along with blue colored boots and a blue belt around his waist. As part of his training he makes use of special weighted training gear, consisting of immensely heavy wrist bands and ankle weights which help suppress his power. While going about his day to day activities, which include attending his university classes, he is normally seen wearing a pair of jeans with a simple tee-shirt, or a pair of formal trousers with a plain shirt above it. Personality Biography Taro's story begins two decades years before the end of the and the supposed extinction of the Tuffle race. Explorers sent out by the Tuffles to search for sentient life on nearby planets brought back reports of a race of beings living on the planet Tazba who boasted of extraordinary healing abilities and technology almost as advanced as the Tuffles themselves. Continued contact between the two races lead to the establishment of a Tuffle outpost on the planet Tazba to facilitate the sharing of information between the two races. While the Tazbians were eager to build a similar base on Planet Plant, the ongoing conflict with the Saiyans was enough to convince the Tazbians otherwise. At the time the Tazbians were a peaceful race with no fighting capabilities whatsoever. But that changed upon the establishment of the Tuffle base on Tazba. Fortunately for the Tuffles, the base would also act as the last hope for their race upon the conclusion of the Saiyan-Tuffle war, when all the Tuffles on Planet Plant were killed. For years the surviving Tuffles lived on Tazba in harmony with the Tazbians, learning from them and teaching them much. As a result the Tazbians also learned much of fighting against races such as the Saiyans and decades later, when the tried to set up a foothold on the planet, they were repelled by the might of the Tazbians. As fate would have it, sent Saiyans as his next attack wave. A week before the destruction of the Planet Vageta and the near extermination of the the Saiyans, six Saiyans left for Tazba, their mission the complete conquest of the planet. But upon arrival they found the Tazbians, aided by the surviving Tuffles, to be a force to be reckoned with and with one of their number killed in the first attack, were forced to wait for the full moon to go Monkey Ape on the populace of the planet. But unfortunately for them the Tuffles were aware of this and convinced the Tazbians to attack before the full moon, depriving the Saiyans of the opportunity to transform. In the battle that followed the Saiyans were completely defeated, with two of their killed and the remaining three, including their squad leader, captured. As far as Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization were concerned the Saiyans were defeated by the Tazbians. Though this should have been a warning to the PTO, they were content with the destruction of the Saiyans and left the planet alone for the time being, unaware of the power that was growing on its surface. The Saiyans were kept in captivity, pieces of Tazbian technology keeping their power in check. They were not mistreated and neither were their tails cut off as the Tuffles wanted, that was not the Tazbian way, but neither were they allowed to go free. But a few months later events orchestrated their freedom as a rogue PTO commander arrived on the planet to establish his own empire, with forces that were too strong for the Tazbians to defeat on their own. In their desperation they did the only thing hey could, free the Saiyans and inform them of the destruction of their planet and race by Frieza. Though initially disbelieving, the Saiyans were finally forced to believe the truth in the face of the compelling proof presented to them. The Siayan's desire for revenge, combined with the Tazbians' technology was enough to enable them to destroy the alien forces. With their home destroyed, the Saiyans were left with two options, stay on Tazba or leave the planet and wage a futile war against the PTO. Two stayed, one left, never to be heard from again. The surviving pair helped train Tazbians who showed fighting capabilities, even some Tuffles joining their so called school. They helped defend the planet in local conflicts and over the years they were accepted even by the Tuffles and started living among them, age old enmity forgotten in the face of a common enemy. Years later the two married and had two children, a daughter and a son. WIP Birth on Tazba Growing Up Subjugation Escape Training Power Techniques and Special Abilities *' ': The ability to fly with the use of . *' ': A basic created by concentrating and releasing one's ki. *'Limit Release': A technique created by Taro after facing 's technique, Limit Release enables Taro to greatly increase his strength for a short period of time. Unlike the Kaio-ken, which actually multiplies the user's ki for a heart-eat, the Limit Release works by actually releasing and consciously storing the user's ki within their very skin and releasing it at the time of combat to augment their strength at the time. Upon using Limit Release Taro's strength, speed, and overall fighting ability greatly increases. His aura turns a pure white in color and his hair stands on ends, pointing straight up. Unlike the Kaio-ken, this technique does not have levels as it simply releases stored energy at the time of need. The level to which he can increase his strength is dependent on the time for which he has been storing his ki, the longer the time for which he stores, the greater his strength while using this technique. *' ': Taro has shown a high level of comfort and proficiency with using this technique. An exceedingly powerful ki blast, it is far superior to most of the techniques used by Taro, with its great destructive power and speed quickly making it one of Taro's favorite techniques. *' ': Learned after arriving on Earth, Taro is now capable of sensing the location, life force, and power level of anyone, just by focusing on their signature. *'Final Buster': Taro's ultimate attack, this is the technique that he used to defeat the Dee. Having only used this technique while in Super Saiyan form, he is still unsure if he can control the attack while in his base form. Releasing his ki to surround himself in it, he concentrates it all into a sphere the size of his body. The highly concentrated nature of the energy causes the air around him to undergo dielectric breakdown and sparks can be seen all around the sphere. He then releases the highly concentrated mass of energy at his target in the form of a yellow beam. The attack is powerful enough to bring Thorn to his knees and admit defeat, even though Taro later revealed he could have made the attack marginally stronger by putting all of his ki behind it. *'Black Rain': *' ': Taro surrounds himself in an aura of ki to to shield himself from oncoming attacks. He compresses his ki to such a level that it can stop attacks which would normally do serious damage to him. The shield is very durable, capable of taking a full power Kamehameha from Thorn without denting. Transformation : Behind the scenes *Taro is the Japanese name for tubers of several plants. This name was chosen to continue the naming convention for Saiyans in the original series wherein most Saiyan names were puns on vegetables. *All credit for any art used goes to the original artists. Category:Male Category:Saiyan